Obedience & Respect A Sasori Lemon Selection
by TheeOneDreamingLady
Summary: BE WARNED, ITS RATED M FOR A REASON. See what happens when an apprentice forgets and ignores her master's teachings and rules...and takes the rap for someone else too.


Obedience & Respect (A Sasori Lemon Selection)

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to any parts of Naruto in any way shape or form.

Rights Statement: Although I do not own or have any rights to any parts of Naruto in any way shape or form, I do, however, have rights to this story, because I created and wrote it, just as Masashi Kishimoto created and wrote Naruto. If you steal it, that makes you a thief. To the thief, why are you own a publishing site that lets you publish your own original stories if you're just going to steal someone else's? To anyone who sees this story elsewhere besides here, please let me know. I would do the same for you.

Character Info

Name: Nanako

Age: 18

Rank: Missing-Nin

Other: She joined Akatsuki after meeting and befriending Tobi one day on the outskirts of her village, The Villages Hidden in the Stones. Soon after arriving, she was fascinated by Sasori's puppetmaking and asked could he take her on as his apprentice. But soon after, she lost interest.

"Ahhhh…I'm exhausted." I said to no one in particular as I rested my head on my summoned bird's neck as he flew back to base. "Tobi-kun wants to know if Nana-chan is okay?" Tobi said as he put a cracker in my bird's mouth. "Tobi-kun can know that Nana-chan is fine, Nana-chan just needs to rest." "Yay! Tobi-kun is happy!" I smiled at Tobi's naivety & childishness.

When we arrived back at the base, Tobi knew I was still too tired to even do the un-sealing jutsu so he did the honors. When I tried to get off my bird and almost fell, Tobi was even sweet enough to pick me up and carry me underground to the rooms Pein had built for the members, to my own room. When we got there, I did have enough energy to unlock the door and let Tobi carry me in and lay me down. On the way, he accidentally kicked the half-finished puppet I was supposed to be working on for Sasori. "Oh no! Tobi-kun kicked Sasori-senpai's puppet!" He began to tremble in that same spot where he kicked it, literally shaking at the thought of Sasori's rage. I reached up and stroked his face. "Don't worry Tobi-kun, Nana-chan will tell Sasori you didn't do it." That seemed to soothe him. "Okay, Nana-chan. Tobi-kun will lay Nana-chan down now." He did so. Then he tucked me in and patted my head as if I was his child. "Tobi-kun hopes Nana-chan has a nice nap." "And Nana-chan is thankful and is hopeful too." Tobi giggled slightly behind his swirly masked before leaving my room, careful not to kick or even go near Sasori's puppet again. Then my eyes drifted close.

Hours Later…

I woke up, feeling refreshed and recharged. It was completely dark in my room, unlike when Tobi brought me in earlier. He must've come back and turned off the light after he realized that he didn't the first time. Sitting up, I stretched, involuntarily turning my head to the side. When I did, I saw a person with spiky hair sitting at my desk, holding something. Automatically, I thought it was Tobi, trying to get the scuff marks from earlier off of Sasori's puppet before he could see. I giggled. "Tobi-kun, didn't Nana-chan tell you that she will tell Sasori-senpai that you didn't kick his puppet? Stop worrying." No response. That was strange. He usually responded right back when I talked to him. "Tobi-kun? You can stop worrying." Still no response. Even stranger. I unflipped my covers and got up to go over to him and touch his hair. I knew that would soothe even if my voice didn't. When I got within inches of his hair, a deep, dark voice said "I am not Tobi." I gulped. That was Sasori's voice. "Oh, um, Sasori-senpai, what are you doing here?" I reached behind me and began to play with my braid, something I always did when I was nervous. "I have the right to be wherever my puppets are, and as I can see, this one needs me the most. Why does my puppet have these dirty scuff marks all over it?" He asked me. I got even more nervous. "Um…..I…..well….." "Did Tobi do this?" I couldn't respond. I told Tobi I wouldn't rat him out. What was supposed to say. "No…he didn't…but…." "Did you do this?" He asked me. More nervousness, this time to the point of sweat. "Um…I….um….well, you see….." "That's all the answer I need." Gently, he set the puppet down on my desk and went to flick on the light near my door. When I saw him in the light, he had the look on his face that described devious mixed with lust. I couldn't fathom the exact emotion and I didn't know what he had planned. And that scared me to no end.

Suddenly, I felt my arms reach out in front of me. I looked at them, they had blue chakra strings coming from, leading back to Sasori's hand. He was controlling me. "Sasori-senpai, what are you doing?" My hands shot back to grab my chest. Before he did anything else, he sat back down in my desk chair. Then said smugly, "I'm going to teach you obedience & respect."

Then, my hands began to move all over my body. My breast, my stomach, my thighs, my face. Everywhere. Sasori was making me strip for him. He made my grab my cloak and damn near tear it off, revealing nothing but my mesh shirt with my black swimmer-type top underneath and red skirt and fishnet tights. Next, Sasori made me grope my breasts and pinch my nipples. It was a little painful but it felt good. I felt my mouth tighten up. Oh no, he was about to use voice control on me. "You like that, senpai?" He made me say. "Yes, I do, Nana-chan." After playing with my breasts for a little longer, he made me rip through my mesh shirt, leaving it to fall off my body, and then tear a straight line down my swimmer-type top with my kunai from my weapon's pouch that was still strapped to my leg. I was bare fom the waist up now. My cheeks filled with blood, giving them a pink tint. "Don't blush, Nana-chan. You are beautiful." He made me continue to strip, bending down, tracing my inner legs and thighs repeatedly, shaking my butt along the way. Then he made me place one leg in the air as I rubbed my hands over my womanhood. I was getting turned-on like crazy. While my leg was still in the air, he made me tear off my stockings. I was only in my skirt and panties now, and that wasn't much to cover me. Just when I thought he was going to make me tear those off too, he stopped me and made me bend over my bed in front of him so my ass was facing him. The chakra strings ceased but before I could get up, Sasori was leaning over me, playing with my breasts and licking my earlobe. "Ugh…..umph…." I began moaning. I felt something hard poking me in my backside. "Oooooh…." I shivered when I felt a cold breeze hit my bare womanhood. Sasori had relieved me of my panties and pushed my skirt up over my back. I felt his hair tickling my backside as he had bent down in front my dripping wet womanhood. "This will teach to respect me and my work from now on." "Oooooh!" I arched my back as pure pleasure overtook my every nerve and sense as Sasori licked at my delicate flower gently and pressed my clit at the same time. He was making me even moister, to the point where I not only dripped, but more than one drop at a time _w_as coming out. "Ah! Sasori!" I screamed in somewhat pain and pleasure. Sasori had driven two of his fingers into my opening. "Hush Nanako, I know it hurts. But it will over soon. This is the process of showing you obedience and respect." He began to go in and out of me with his fingers slowly, opening me up slight by slight. "Ummmmmm…..ahhhh…..yes….." My nails clutched the sheets tightly. I felt him kiss my opening a few times, give one more lick, then stop completely. I lifted myself up slightly and looked behind me. I saw Sasori removing his own mesh shirt and pants. His cloak had already been deposited on the floor on top of my own. I almost drooled when I saw his muscles. I did drool when I saw his member and the size of it at that. "Oh my God….." I uttered. He looked at me and smirked. Then he grabbed it. "It's just a tool to teach you obedience and respect." He came closer to me, leaning over me again. I felt his hard member poking my ass again. I felt him position the head at my entrance. "Are you ready to learn, Nana-chan? Answer me." "Yes, Sasori-senpai, I'm ready to learn." "Alright." He pushed into me. "Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed out in pure pleasure. I wasn't a virgin, but it had been a little while since I had sex so I was a little tight. "Oh my God….It's going to be a pleasure teaching you…." Sasori said to me as he began to move in and out of me. I clinched the sheets again as Sasori brought his hands around to tweak at my nipples. I bit my lip. It felt so good. Sasori began to go faster all the while leaning down so his chest was to my back. Our felt our sweat combining as our skin and genitals joined forces. Tears began to leak out of my eyes. _Splash! Splash! Splash!_ My trained ears picked up the sounds of Sasori going in and out of my wetness. His hands latched onto my waist and his nails dug into my skin as he pummeled his entire being into me. I leaned up, arching my back, allowing even more of him into me. "Ooooooh…..Aaaahhhhh…" Suddenly, I felt him wrap his arm around my waist and pull me up with him still inside me. He sat down on my bed and placed me so I was sitting on his lap, facing me. I felt the chakra strings again. He made me ride him. "That's it, ride me, ride me, Nana-chan." I tried to restrain against the chakra strings and ride him on my own, but to no avail. He saw the determined look on my face so he released me from his grip and let me do it by myself. I bounced up and down on him. My breasts rose and fell in rhythm with us making love or teaching together. "Sasori-sempai…" I moaned, latching onto his shoulders, as he did my rear, using my feet to elevate and de-elevate me. "Yes…Nana-chan, say it, say your teacher's name." "Sasori-sempai." He hand caught the back of my neck and brought me down to kiss him. It put a rush through my mind, body, heart and soul that I never knew before. That rush stopped and began to pool in the pit of my stomach, gaining more power and giving more pressure with each passing second. It was driving me insane. It felt like it was ready to burst out and be free, so was I. "Sasori-sempai…..I'm cumming…." He locked his arms around my waist and drove into me harder and faster. "Me too, Nana-chan, me too, I'm cumming….." I put my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder. "Cum with me…"I told him as our lips locked. At that moment, that rush I said I had earlier broke free in the form of my orgasm. My entire body was grasped by this sexual god and thrown into a paradise of ecstasy so great, only those who had been there would know what it was like. All I saw was this white light and these little gold stars as I came down from this heaven. When I was fully released, I saw Sasori had already cum all over me and inside me too. "Oh my God….Sempai…." I smiled at him as I looked on at him trying to regain his breath. He smiled back, asking "Did you learn obedience and respect?" I giggled before removing him from me and laying down in front of him beneath my covers. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Yes, Sempai, I certainly did." _

Author's Note: Well, that was my first attempt at a Sasori lemon. I hope you liked it. Rate & comment please. Oh yeah, if anyone has a problem with Sasori being a bit out of character here, I apologize, but hey, I had to make it believable, right? Ikasu. Ato!

Ikasu = cool

Ato = later


End file.
